I love you
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Menma no era romántico y Hinata no era cursi. Los dos odiaban el día de San Valentín y las cursilerías. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que lo celebraran, claro, a su manera. Menma & Hinata. Un one-shot para el "Intercambio por San Valentin" de la comunidad Irresistiblemente Naranja, espero que te guste Elenita Reyes. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos!


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Nota: **este one-shot es para el "Intercambio por San Valentin" de la comunidad Irresistiblemente Naranja. Espero que te guste Elenita Reyes.

Espero que este día se la pasen bien. Que les den muchos abrazos y besos a sus mejores amigos y al amor de su vida. También recuerden que no solamente el 14 de Febrero debemos de demostrar lo mucho que los amamos.

En fin.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love you**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El 14 de Febrero en lugar de serle especial para ella era un día para tener dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué tenía de especial comprar basura para regalar ese justo día?

¿San Valentín?

Hinata estaba segura que el tal mencionado Cupido no era el querubín con alitas y arco con flechas y punta de forma de corazón como muchos otros lo hacían ver.

Claro que no. Era un Dios despiadado que le encantaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno de las personas mediante la locura y la atracción a los cuales los sometía.

Además… era obvio que únicamente los hombres de hoy en día les compraban miles de esas cosas a sus novias o esposas con un solo propósito: sexo.

Como si no lo tuvieran todos los días del año.

Sinceramente, Hinata odiaba todo referente a ese día. En la TV no hacían nada más que poner miles de películas ridículas de amor, comerciales anunciando productos como chocolates o dulces, ofertas de lujosos restaurante y bla, bla, bla…

Tonterías.

Con rudeza, Hinata apagó el radio que había encendido al escuchar miles de melodías completamente tontas de amor y otras patrañas más.

Sin dudad odiaba todo eso.

Prefería mejor ir y rentar una película de terror, asi no se aburriría tanto de ver tanto corazón por allí y por allá.

Hinata se sentó nuevamente en la silla, tomando su café negro sin azúcar ya que no la soportaba. En parte también odiaba el día de San Valentín por eso, los dulces, los chocolates… en especial los rollos de canela.

Los odiaba.

Un ruido, o mejor dicho un bostezo la hicieron levantar la mirada solamente para ver como Menma llegaba hasta el refrigerador y sacaba un cartón de leche, sin ni si quiera saludarla.

Hinata no necesitaba un "Buenos días", sobre todo proviniendo de Menma. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a él que todo lo que el Uzumaki hacía era normal para ella.

Y ese 14 de Febrero no sería la excepción.

Siguió tomando su café sin fijarse mucho en el azabache, notando que traía una camisa abierta que lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy, algo que ella no negaba en lo absoluto.

Menma dejó de tomar del cartón para ver a su actual y siempre novia asi de callada, tomando tranquilamente un café negro sin azúcar. Sonrió de lado al recordar lo mucho que a él le encantaba ponerle azúcar a escondidas en la mayoría de sus platos. Sabía que a la ojiperla no le gustaba, y eso a él le encantaba.

Le daba una satisfacción casi enfermiza verla enojada. Más cuando él estaba de por medio, y si bien, no era bueno agradable ser golpeado fuertemente por aquellas manos de porcelana, que además de ser como llamas ardientes en su cuerpo eran como dos puños de duro metal al momento de darle un buen golpe.

Por un momento dejó de verla y miró hacia el calendario que tenían ahí en la cocina, observando el día que era hoy. Un bufido aburrido salió de su boca al ver que era 14 del segundo mes del año.

Estaba seguro que cuando saliese del apartamento que compartía con Hinata encontraría miles de corazones y a personas hablando estúpidamente y dándose abrazos en frente de sus narices, cosa que le disgustaba mucho en verdad.

Menma no era romántico. No necesitaba serlo porque Hinata no era tampoco de aquellas mujeres cursis de las cuales uno tenía que hablarle asi de bonito, con promesas de amor y otras palabras más que él nunca en la vida diría.

A Hinata le hablaba asi de directo, sin dar tanto rollo, siempre yendo al grano. Después de todo, Hinata era fuerte y no frágil.

Soportaba todo.

Es decir, había soportado con él desde la preparatoria; sus palabras llenas de odio y rencor, frialdad, sus retos, sus desprecios, su odio… todo lo había soportado. Estando a su lado desde siempre.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

La voz de ella hizo que Menma alzara su mirada notara la ceja elevada de Hinata, que lo miraba a él.

Menma solamente sonrió de lado.

— Tú siempre tienes algo en la cara, Hinata –musito, abriendo nuevamente el refrigerados para volver a meter el cartón de leche.

Una idea traviesa llegó a la cabeza de Menma.

— Además, no estaba viendo tu cara, estaba observando el regalito que deje anoche en el cuello… –la miró sobre su hombro notando como ella fruncía el ceño —… hime-chan.

— ¡Odio que me llames asi!

Como resorte, Hinata se puso de pie, mirando a Menma con sus ojos aperlados chispeantes de la furia.

No le gustaba que le llamaran princesita, que el Uzumaki se lo dijera asi como asi lo detestaba aún asi.

— Puf, eres un odioso –musito, mirando a otro lado y con una mano en su cuello, sintiendo un ardor en su piel.

No necesitaba ir hasta un espejo, podía adivinar que tenía un chupetón de Menma. Otra marca que seguramente su padre le cuestionaría hasta el cansancio, sobre todo cuando era tan sobreprotector.

Sin embargo, Hinata no pudo pensar más al sentir unos brazos tomarla por atrás posesivamente, incluso sintió dolor al ser de esa manera abraza, pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios al ser demasiado orgullosa como para demostrar cualquier indicio de dolor físico.

— Si… –él le habló tan cerca de su oído, asi de lento y sensual, con aquel volumen de su voz que la hipnotizaba —… pero amas a este odioso.

Agregó a sus palabras un juguetón mordisco en su oreja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma no era romántico y Hinata no era cursi.

Los dos odiaban todo referente al día de San Valentín.

Más no obstante, eso no significaba que no lo celebraran.

Pero el caso era que ellos lo celebraban de diferente manera, asi como también tenían una singular manera de demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Insultarse era parte de su amor.

El retarse también.

Y el entregarse el uno al otro también lo era.

Y sobre todo, cuando era 14 de Febrero se demostraban mucho más cuando se amaban al no salir casi por todo el día de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una de las razones por las cuales Hinata no le agradaba el San Valentín era porque muchos creían que solamente ese día era para demostrar el amor que uno le tenía a su pareja. Cuando esto no era asi ya que se debía demostrar todos los días.

Tal como ella demostraba su amor por Menma todos los días, aun cuando no fuese una mujer cursi, con tan solo hacerle saber mediante sus caricias, sus besos llenos de lujuria y sus palabras que lo amaba, era todo.

Además, Menma lo comprendía y sabía que Hinata solo lo amaba a él.

Tal como él a ella.

No necesitaban decir "Te amo".

¿Por qué?

Sencillo, cada vez que Hinata veía a los ojos de Menma veía lo que él sentía por ella.

Las palabras "Te amo" las podía leer en sus ojos. No necesitaba porque decirlo, y mucho menos en ese día en especial cuando podía hacerlo todos los días del año, a toda hora, a todo minuto y a todo segundo.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
